Birthday Kiss
by writestories315
Summary: Part 1 - A dare and a kiss rated G Part 3 - Taking turns and more
1. The kiss

Title - Birthday Kiss 

Author name - Carol 

E-mail - writestories315@yahoo.com  
Rating - G

Spoilers - none   
Disclaimer - All I own is a mini Bosnia tree and I think it's dead.

Summary - A dare and a kiss

Authors Note - Big thanks and smiles to Dae.

*************************************************************

Benzinger's Bar

8:32 PM

"Hey, Sturgis, remember Harm's twenty-first birthday party,"  Keeter said with a smile.

Sturgis grinned. "Before or after you got him drunk."

"During."

Sturgis thought for a moment. "It's a bit fuzzy.  Refresh my memory."

"Diane was mad at him and we got her jealous."

"Oh, yeah, you convinced her that Kimmy Moore was going to give Harm his birthday kiss."

"She was going to kill him."

"But she did kiss him."

"I told her the kiss had to last 21 seconds, one second for each year.  Afterwards they made up and stopped fighting with each other...for awhile."  Keeter grinned again as an idea came to mind.

"Yeah, that was a good day."  Sturgis smiled in fond memory before he looked at Keeter and realized his good friend had a new idea. "He's 40 today."

"Yep."

"That's almost a minute."

"Yep."

"Any idea of a woman who is up to the challenge?"

Keeter looked around the bar as his focus fell on one woman in the bar. "Just one."

Sturgis looked at the woman in question. "Think she'll do it?"

"We just have to convince her."

"We?"

"Yes, we."

"Do you have a death wish?"

Keeter finished his beer. "Come on, you know she'll do it."

Sturgis took a long drink of his beer. "You've lost it."

"Come on, lets go talk to Mac."

Mac was sitting at a table with Harriet and Bobbie.  "Hello Ladies,"  Keeter said with a stunning smile.

Mac looked at Keeter.  "Jack, just save us the time and tell us what you want."

Keeter gave Mac an innocent look. "Now, Mac, why would you think I wanted something?"

Mac raised her eyebrows. "You're wearing the patented 'I-need-a-favor-smile.'  You're forgetting for the past eight years we have seen every possible flyboy smile."

"According to Harm you're immune to flyboy smiles,"  Sturgis stated as he and Jack sat down at the table.

"No, I think at this point Mac is just immune to Harm,"  Bobbie informed the group.

"I wouldn't say that,"  Sturgis commented.

"And why would you say that, Commander?"  Harriet asked.

Sturgis looked at Mac. "Privileged information."

"Really?"  Keeter and Bobbie said with curiosity.

Mac smiled sweetly at Sturgis. "You're not planning on sending out any telepathic communications,  are you, Sturgis?"

"I can't be held responsible if someone picks up any communications I might give off."  Sturgis smiled back to Mac.

"If someone picks up on something you might be picking yourself off of the floor,"   Mac warned.

Sturgis took a drink of his beer. "Keeter has something to ask you."

Keeter looked at Sturgis and muttered, "Wimp." he turned his attention to Mac and smiled. "Mac."

"Jack."

"I have a dare for you."  

Mac looked over at Harriet and Bobbie. "A dare?"

"Yes, a dare.  Do you accept the dare?"

"I want to hear it first,"  Mac told him.

"I thought Marines would do anything,"  Bobbie commented.

"When the Navy offers you a dare you listen first then accept,"  Mac explained.

Keeter smiled. "So you'll accept."

"I never said that,"  Mac defended herself.

"No, you said you would accept after you heard it,"  Harriet commented.

"Thank you, Harriet,"  Sturgis said with a half smile.  He looked at Keeter briefly. "This should be good."

"What's that dare, Jack?"  Mac asked as she tried to get the conversation back on topic.

"I want you to kiss Harm,"  Keeter finally said.

"Funny one, Jack."  Mac laughed.  She carefully looked at Sturgis and Keeter who were not laughing and she stopped.  "You're not joking?"

"No.  I want you to kiss Harm,"  Keeter repeated.

Harriet looked at the two men. "There's something else here.  Isn't there?"

Sturgis shook his head as Keeter explained, "Yeah.  The kiss needs to be on the lips, here at the bar in front of everyone, and last for forty seconds long."

Bobbie smiled. "I think you should do it, Mac.  Lord knows the man can kiss."

"That he does,"  Harriet added in.

Sturgis glared at Bobbie and was about to say something when Mac interrupted.  "Why me?"

"Because you're his friend.  You trust him.  You're a Marine who would never back down from a challenge.  And because I told Sturgis there was no way in hell you would do it,"  Keeter added in the last one hoping to use some reverse psychology on her.

"If you thought I wouldn't do it,  why did you ask?"  Mac asked.

Keeter decided to play on the one thing that would encourage Mac to do it. "Well, you see I thought the blonde at the bar would be a good person to kiss him. We all know Harm has a thing for blondes and he has been single for a while. But Sturgis said we should offer it to you first.  You know, since you're Harm's best friend and a Marine."

Mac glanced over at the blond at the bar. "So ask her."

"So you won't do it,"  Keeter announced.

"Why should I kiss Harm for forty seconds in front of everyone?"  Mac asked.

Keeter looked to his left and watched as Harm talked to AJ and Meredith about something. "It's a dare, Mac.  Marines never back down from a challenge."

"There is a difference between a dare and a challenge,"  Mac explained, wishing she never participated in this conversation.

Keeter gently kicked Sturgis and he shook his head.  Sturgis let out a breath. "Okay, Jack, you were right.  She won't do it.  I'll go talk to the blonde."  Sturgis stood up from the table and walked over to the bar.

"I hope she says yes,"  Keeter muttered as he took a sip of his beer.

Harriet and Bobbie picked up on Keeter's body language and decided to play along.  "She is cute,"  Harriet commented.

"Definitely Harm's type,"  Bobbie added in.

Mac looked over at the bar and Sturgis was talking to the blonde at the bar about something.  Then she turned to look over at Harm who smiled towards the bar and acknowledged someone over at the bar.  

Mac was about to look back at the bar but Keeter caught her attention. "Well, looks like Sturgis got her to make contact. Guess some people are willing to take up challenges."

"You know, I think she is in the Navy,"  Harriet supplied.  "I saw her in the IG office last week."

"Wow.  A Navy girl took a dare you wouldn't take."  Bobbie took a breath through her teeth. "Don't worry, Mac, we won't tell anyone you were offered the dare first."

Keeter looked at the bar and noticed the Sturgis was asking the blonde something, they started to walk towards the back pool tables which were near Harm.  "Well, looks like Sturgis got her.  Guess she liked what she saw and wasn't scared."

Mac looked over and noticed the movement.  She glared at Keeter. "I am not scared."  Then she stood up and walked decisively over to Harm.

Harriet and Bobbie covered their mouths to hide their giggles. "She's going to do it."

Keeter smiled as Sturgis and the blonde stood by a pool table a few feet away from Harm.  "I almost feel sorry for Harm,"  Keeter announced.

Mac bit her tongue as she walked over to Harm, cursing Keeter in her head.  Soon enough she found herself standing next to Harm, AJ, and Meredith.

"Hey, Mac,"  Harm smiled.

She turned and looked at AJ. "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to ignore what I'm about to do." 

AJ gave her a confused look. "Okay.  Do I…?"  

He started to question, but Mac had already turned around and looked at Harm.  She looked up at him and whispered, "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"What?"  Harm asked as he looked at her with a slight amount of worry.

Mac didn't answer him, instead she took a step closer, leaned into him, and kissed his squarely on the lips.  Harm was taken back for a total of two seconds but quickly recovered and fell into the kiss.  His hands found their way to the small of her back as hers moved to the back of his neck.  They pulled each other closer with their hands and their mouths.  

The bar fell into silence as everyone stared at the pair.  Very quickly the shocked kiss turned into one of hottest kisses anyone in the bar had ever fallen witness to.  A moan escaped from Harm as he felt Mac slip her tongue to meet his lips, seeking permission.  Harm accepted and soon the hot kiss turned into one of raw passion.  Mac's hands held on tight as Harm pulled her closer by slipping on hand to the center of her back and the other to her six.  The women in the bar felt their hearts race at the emotion of the kiss. While the men wished they were Harm.

As the seconds moved closer to the mark Mac started to back off on the force, but Harm wouldn't let her.  The time hit forty seconds and Mac pulled back from his lips.  She opened her eyes and found herself locked into Harm's passion-induced gaze.  Her hands moved down his arms and his moved to her hips.  She licked her lips and Harm thought he was fall to the floor due to the lack of blood in his head.  She cleared her throat, took a deep breath and softly whispered, "Happy birthday, Harm."  

She slipped out of his arms, walked back to the table, sat down and smugly looked at the shocked group a the table.  Harm on the other hand remained standing in the same spot with a shocked and dazed expression in his face while his eyes were filled with want and need.  The bar slowly started to fill with noise as people realized the show was over.

Keeter looked over at Harm and was shocked to see his friend so discombobulated from one kiss.  He glanced back over at Mac. "What the hell did you do to him?"

Mac looked Keeter in the eye as she tried to control her out of control heartbeat. "I kissed him."

Harriet and Bobbie softly chuckled. "One hell of a kiss,"  Bobbie commented.

Keeter stood up and walked over to Harm just in time to hear Meredith say, "AJ, is he all right?"

"Commander…Harm…,"  AJ said as he looked at his officer with a worried expression on his face.  

Harm finally got his brain and turned to AJ with a normal expression and as if nothing happened. "I'm sorry, sir, you were saying?"

AJ and Meredith gave each other a concerned look but decided not to say anything and the three of them continued their conversation.

Two hours later

The party was winding down as people started to leave.  Sturgis, Bobbie, Keeter, Mac, and Harm all sat at one table laughing and talking about things.  "You see everyone always thought it was me and Harm causing the trouble. When it fact it was this one,"  Keeter said as he pointed at Sturgis.

"I never got us in trouble,"  Sturgis defended himself.

Harm laughed. "He thought of the ideas."

"Anything illegal?"  Bobbie asked.

"Only if you get caught,"  the three men said at the same time.

Bobbie rolled her eyes and looked at Mac. "Why do we put up with them?"

"I ask myself the same question every morning."

Harm looked at Mac with playful hurt. "Okay, Marine, that one is going to cost you."

"Cost me.  Cost me what?"  Mac asked in mock-shock.

Harm thought for a minute as the jukebox finished playing a song. "A dance."

Mac let out a slight chuckle. "One insult equals one dance."

"Yep." Harm stood up, grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor.

"Guess I should be glad you haven't been keeping count for the past eight years,"  Mac smiled to him as he pulled her into his arms.

Harm grinned down at her. "Who says I haven't been keeping count,"  Mac chucked softly and he held her closer.

Keeter, Bobbie, and Sturgis smiled as they watched the two dance. Harm held one of Mac's hands to his chest while her other hand gently held onto the back of his neck.  Her fingers running through his short locks.  Her head rested on his shoulder with her eyes closed, letting Harm lead them in small circles on the dance floor.  Harm free hand rested on the small of her back with the tips of his fingers moving slightly against the silk of her shirt.  His head gently rested against the top of hers with his eyes closed, too.

"If that's not love.  I don't know what it is,"  Bobbie sighed as she smiled softly at the pair on the dance floor, lost in their own world.

The End…(who knows)


	2. After the kiss

Title - Birthday Kiss Part 2  
  
Author name - Carol  
  
E-mail - Writestories315@yahoo.com  
  
Rating - PG-13 (mild sexually undertones)  
  
Spoilers - none  
  
Disclaimer - It's mine.It's all mine!! Maybe.not.  
  
Summary - The repercussions of a dare and a kiss  
  
Authors Notes - 1. This is for everyone who let messages begging for a part 2. (I had to put off grading 25 papers on 'The Three Best Inventions Ever' that weekend. Anyone want to help grade the next bunch?)  
  
2. Dae as usual you are the best. Thanks bunch of bunches. 2. *************************************************************  
  
Benzinger's Bar  
  
10:40 PM  
  
As the song finished Harm and Mac slowly lifted their heads and smiled at each other. Harm gently grasped her hand and lead them slowly back to the table.  
  
"So did you have a good birthday?" Keeter asked when Harm and Mac approached the table.  
  
Harm smiled. "Sure did."  
  
Bobbie glanced at Harm and Mac's hands still holding on to each other's. "Any particular thing you liked the best?"  
  
Harm knew what she was referring to, hell, everyone in the bar knew. But he decided to confuse her. "Yeah, the phone call from my grandmother this morning."  
  
Sturgis stood up and patted Harm on the back. "Well, I think it's about time to call it a night. Harm, happy birthday, buddy."  
  
"Thanks, Sturgis," Harm smiled before he let go of Mac's hand and kissed Bobbie on the cheek. "Thanks for coming, Bobbie."  
  
Bobbie smiled. "My pleasure. Mac, Keeter, I'll see you two around."  
  
"Have a good night, Bobbie, Sturgis," Mac smiled as they left the bar.  
  
Keeter looked towards the bar and waved at the same blonde from before. "If you two will excuse me, I see someone I must say hello to."  
  
Mac and Harm shook their heads at his antics. "See ya around, Keeter," Harm said before Keeter walked over to the bar. Harm watched Mac put her coat on. "You ready?"  
  
"Yeah, it is getting late."  
  
Harm shook his head and the two of them left the bar. They approached her car and Mac handed him her car keys. Harm gave her a quizzical look. "Consider it a birthday perk."  
  
Harm took the car keys from her hand. "You just want me to drive you around."  
  
"Hey, act like that and I won't give you your gift," Mac warned as Harm unlocked the doors to the vette.  
  
"I'll behave all the way home."  
  
*******************  
  
Harm's Apartment  
  
11:15 PM  
  
Harm held the door open as Mac walked in. "You want some coffee or tea?"  
  
"Coffee sounds great." Mac took her coat off and placed it over a chair.  
  
Harm busied himself in the kitchen and Mac went towards the stereo. "There's a good CD in the player."  
  
"Okay." Mac pressed play and soon the apartment was filled with pleasant jazz music. "Nice."  
  
"Coffee should be ready in a few minutes." Harm walked into the living room and turned on a lamp.  
  
Mac walked over to her coat and pulled a small gold wrapped box out of the pocket. "Happy birthday."  
  
Harm took the small box from her hands and smiled when she stood in front of him. "Thanks." Mac watched as he unwrapped the gift. The paper fell to the floor. "Jewelry?"  
  
"Just open the box," Mac ordered playfully.  
  
Harm lifted the lid to the box and gave her a very confused look as his eyes feel upon a box full of pennies. "Pennies?"  
  
"Each one has is the year of an important event in your life. The year you were born, your graduation from high school, the academy, law school, all those important events that have made you the man you are today."  
  
Harm softly smiled as the reality of her gift hit him. "Wow. Mac this is..just wow. You put a lot of thought into this."  
  
"Well, it was either this or a model airplane," Mac laughed.  
  
Harm chuckled then he gently leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Sarah."  
  
"You're welcome, Harm," Mac said as the coffee pot beeped.  
  
They walked into the kitchen and Harm poured the coffee. "So did you have fun tonight?" Mac asked as she leaned against the counter top.  
  
"Yeah, I did. How did you know Keeter was in town?"  
  
"He called me this morning and I told him about meeting us at the bar." Mac explained.  
  
"It was nice seeing him," Harm said before he thought about the night for a minute. "Mac, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Why did you kiss me?" he asked, looking into her eyes.  
  
Mac bit her bottom lip as a blush rose to her cheeks. "You noticed that, huh?"  
  
Harm chuckled slightly at her embarrassment. "I'm pretty sure everyone noticed it. Why did you do it?"  
  
"Honestly?"  
  
"Honestly."  
  
Mac set her coffee on the counter top and stared at the ceiling for a minute. She hoped he wouldn't take it the wrong way. "Keeter dared me."  
  
Harm stared at her for a few seconds. "Keeter dared you to kiss me?"  
  
"Yeah, but it was also a challenge."  
  
Harm continued to stare at her. "He dared and challenged you?"  
  
"Yeah," she softly admitted.  
  
"If he hadn't dared you, would you have kissed me at all?"  
  
"No."  
  
They fell silent as both didn't know exactly what to say next. "How did he convince you to kiss me?"  
  
Mac groaned softly to herself. "He and Sturgis did it."  
  
Harm got curious, taking note of her mild discomfort. "How?"  
  
"They brought up that a Marine does not back down from a challenge," Mac told him.  
  
"What else did they say?" Harm asked as he set his coffee cup on the bar in the kitchen and crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
  
Mac took in his body language and knew he was going to question her till she broke. "What makes you think they said something else?"  
  
"Your lip still does that turn-up thing."  
  
"So."  
  
"What did they do next?"  
  
Mac stared at him. "You're not going to drop this, are you?"  
  
Harm chuckled. "I've never seen you this flustered. What did they do, pull out the big guns to convince you to kiss me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I just want to know what they said to get you to kiss me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So I could use their words on you to have you kiss me like that again." Harm stood directly in front of her.  
  
Mac closed her eyes and muttered. "They were going to get a blonde at the bar to kiss you instead."  
  
"Did I hear you correctly?" Harm's grin grew as he spoke the words.  
  
Mac's jaw set. "You know you did."  
  
"You were jealous," Harm stated.  
  
"I was not jealous," Mac defended herself as she raised her voice slightly.  
  
"Yes, you were. You said no, so Keeter and Sturgis went to the next available option and you didn't want that to happen."  
  
"So."  
  
"So, you decided to take matters into your own hands, or should I say lips."  
  
Mac decided to turn the tables on him. "I didn't hear you complain."  
  
"I would never complain about kissing you. Especially if it was that long and passionate." His eyes bore into her with total seriousness.  
  
Mac's heart fluttered as his heated gaze looked into her. "Well, I had to hold the kiss for forty seconds."  
  
"Forty seconds?"  
  
"One for each year."  
  
Harm laughed and broke the gaze. "Keeter dared Diane to do the same thing on my twenty-first."  
  
"Must have been weird to have her look-alike do it nineteen years later."  
  
Harm shrugged as he leaned his back against the counter top next to Mac. "No, the two kisses were very different."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Hers was soft. Yours wasn't. She and I were fighting at the time and for once you and I aren't. She wasn't able to get the whole bar to fall silent, but you did."  
  
Mac laughed. "Gee, thanks."  
  
"But you know what the biggest difference was?"  
  
Mac thought for a second. "We had a two-star standing next to us."  
  
Harm smiled at her words, but his expression grew very serious. "I knew after that one kiss I would be kissing her again. And I'm now here trying to think of a way to get you to kiss me again."  
  
Mac was surprised at his words, but she decided to help him. She moved to stand in front of him. "Well, I have an idea on how to help you with that."  
  
Harm caught the change in her. "What would that be?"  
  
Mac placed her hand on his forearms, as his moved to her waist. "Just ask."  
  
"Just ask," Harm repeated.  
  
Mac shook her head as her hands moved to his neck. "Just ask me to kiss you."  
  
Harm moved a hand underneath her chin as the other pulled the small of her back, causing her to brush against him. "Mac?"  
  
"Yes." Mac watched as his eyes changed from being carefree to clouding over with desire.  
  
He dropped his head closer to hers. "Will you kiss me?"  
  
Mac licked her lips as she felt his breath on her face. "Yes."  
  
Harm lowered his lips to hers and she lifted to meet him. The first touch was just like the one at the bar, a spark shot through their bodies. But this time they took their time, slowly working up the passion. Their lips effortlessly moved across each other's, searching for what they desired most.  
  
Mac ran her fingers though his hair, savoring its feel and getting a better hold on him. Her lower body gently moved against him. Harm moaned softly and kicked the kiss a notch. His mouth opened and his tongue touched the seam of her lips. Mac's quickly met it in a dual of sweet surrender.  
  
Suddenly the kiss was four times as passionate as the one in the bar. Harm slowly turned around to have Mac pressed against him and the counter top. He needed to support Mac, since he felt her knees buckle from the onslaught she was experiencing. It also gave him better leverage to run his lips down her neck.  
  
Mac gripped his shoulders as his lips suckled on the skin where her neck met her shoulders. She moaned and gasped for air as he kissed up the other side of her neck. One of his hands moved her head in the opposite direction to allow his lips the best access to her skin. As the other was in the middle of her back, rubbing the silk of her shirt.  
  
His hands moved to her hips. In one swift and surprising motion Harm picked her up and placed her on the counter top. Mac let out a yelp as she realized her new location. By doing this they unwillingly broke their lip contact from each other.  
  
They both stared into the other's eyes. Harm saw the warmth in Mac's eyes and knew she felt it. Mac gazed into his steel gaze and smirked. He gave her a confused look, but it didn't last too long. Very quickly he found himself being kissed by her again as her hands pulled him closer.  
  
His hands still on her hips decided to get closer. They worked themselves onto her thighs and gently nudged at them. Mac understood what he wanted and spread her legs so he could step in between. This action caused her already short skirt to move and bunch upwards.  
  
His hips were level with hers and his hands span over the smoothness of her legs which were covered in silk pantyhose. One hand moved towards her back to scoot her closer to him as the other moved across one leg.  
  
Mac moaned at the sensations Harm was creating. His mouth in perfect harmony with hers, she could feel his desire for him. His right hand somehow made itself under the back of her shirt and was running across her skin. The tips of his fingers moved under the clasp of her bra. His left hand moved over one of her legs and slowly but sensationally worked its way under the hem of her skirt.  
  
"Harm," Mac breathed out as she felt his finger skim the inside of her thigh.  
  
Harm nibbled on her neck as he felt her hands and lips move. Mac kissed the side of his face and she gently bit down on his ear. "Sarah."  
  
Mac moved her hands down his back. She stretched down and pulled the hem of his shirt from his pants. Her hands quickly moved underneath his shirt to feel more of him. She wrapped her legs around his hips and held him to her.  
  
Harm felt her nails across his back as her mouth trailed open mouth kisses down his neck. He let out one continuous moan as she discovered the sensitive spot on his collar bone. He moved his right hand to her cheek and forced her to stop kissing him suddenly.  
  
Harm pulled her head to look at him. His eyes' smoky gray and her deep brown bore into each other. He gently nipped her lips as his left hand squeezed the inside of her thigh.  
  
"Please, Harm," Mac moaned as his lips gently trailed down the side of her neck.  
  
Harm moved his head and kissed her ear. "We need to slow down, Sarah."  
  
"No." Mac kissed his neck.  
  
Harm removed his hand from her thigh and placed it on her waist. "Yes."  
  
Mac moved her head away from him, which was very hard to do, considering she was wrapped around him. "No, if we slow down we'll stop. And if we stop we'll end up talking, which will lead to one of us starting an argument and then I'll leave."  
  
Harm pulled his head up and looked into her eyes. They were still filled with passion but he knew what she was getting at. "That's not going to happen."  
  
"Yes, we will." Mac moved her hands from under his shirt and placed them on his upper arms.  
  
Harm kissed her cheek and rested his head against it. "No, it won't."  
  
Mac hugged him to her. "How do you know that?"  
  
"I'm not letting you leave this apartment tonight." Harm stated into her ear before he softly kissed it. "But I do want us to slow down and enjoy this."  
  
Mac laughed and lightened the mood. "Honey, in case you didn't notice I was enjoying it."  
  
"Trust me, I noticed." Harm chuckled as he looked at her smile. "But I was hoping we could try something else."  
  
Mac's smile turned in a smirk as she trailed a hand down the row of buttons on his shirt. "And what would that be?"  
  
"Kiss me forty times."  
  
Mac leaned forwards and brushed his lips across his. "This could take a while."  
  
Harm smirked. "I was hoping it would."  
  
"A better location might be nice," Mac flirted as her legs released their hold on him.  
  
Harm lifted her off the counter and placed her gently on the ground. Mac took his hands into hers and led him towards his bedroom.  
  
*********************  
  
The Next Morning  
  
Harm's Apartment  
  
7:56 AM  
  
Harm slowly woke up as sunlight streamed into his bedroom from the window in the living room. He tried to roll over like he did every morning when the sun disturbed his slumber, but he couldn't. He opened his eyes and his view fell upon Mac next to him, sound asleep.  
  
He smiled and he remembered last night's activities. They had walked into his bedroom and she had started kissing him again, but before they could get too involved he offered her something to change into. He wanted her to be comfortable since she was staying the night.  
  
Mac laughed. She unbuttoned his shirt, pulled it off his chest and arms and walked into the bathroom with it. "This will do just fine."  
  
As she changed he went into the kitchen, turned off the coffee pot, locked the door, and turned off the lights. He reentered the bedroom in time to watch Mac walk out of the bathroom in his shirt. The shirt was buttoned up, except for the top two buttons. Which gave him a clear view of her. The tail of the shirt moved across her thighs as she walked towards him. He stared at her and smiled as she gently forced him to sit on the bed. He pulled her into his arms and she straddled him on the bed.  
  
Her arms wrapped around his neck and she started kissing him. His hands slipped under the back of the shirt. He quickly happily discovered she was not wearing her bra. One hand remained on her back as the other moved to her six. He laid back on the bed and pulled her on top of him. After a few minutes of fully enjoying her body pressed against his, Harm rolled over and pressed her body to the bed.  
  
He looked down at her and gave her a sexy grin before his lips fell towards hers.  
  
"Good morning," Mac said, snapping Harm out of the memory of last night.  
  
He looked down at her face and smiled. "Morning. Sleep well?"  
  
"Very well." Mac moved from her position on her side next to him to lay her head and chest on top of him, hugging his body to hers.  
  
Harm chuckled. "I never imagined you as a cuddler."  
  
"I'm usually not," Mac muttered.  
  
"Is it me?"  
  
Mac looked up at him. She pulled herself up, so her head was above his. "Must be."  
  
Harm leaned up and kissed her soft sweet lips. "Lucky me."  
  
Mac chuckled and rested her head next to his on his pillow. Harm wrapped his arms around her and rested his hands on her six. They remained like that for quite a while, just holding each other and lost in their own thoughts about last night.  
  
Harm finally decided to break the silence. "Mac."  
  
"Yeah," She softly said from the pillow.  
  
"Does this feel right?"  
  
Mac laughed. "It feels pretty damn good to me, Honey."  
  
"Honey. You called me that last night a few times."  
  
Mac lifted her head slightly. "Does it bother you?"  
  
"Not at all. But this feels weird."  
  
Mac adjusted her body so she was completely lying on top of him. She put her elbow where her head had been on the pillow. Her head rested on her hand so she could look at him easier. "The only thing about this that feels weird to me, is that your hands are on my six." Harm blushed and went to move them, but Mac stopped him. "But I like them there."  
  
She used her other hand and ran it over Harm's cheek. "Why does this feel weird?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess I always imagined our first morning after would have this tense feeling of uneasiness. And here we are ."  
  
"Feeling totally happy and comfortable."  
  
Harm looked into her eyes. "Yeah. Doesn't that make you a little concerned?"  
  
"Not at all. I'm glad we're not upset or concerned."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"All we did last night was kiss. Why should that make us uneasy?"  
  
Harm gazed at her. "We did more than just kiss last night."  
  
Mac blushed this time. "Okay, we kissed and touched each other. We went as far as we wanted to without having to make any commitments or declarations."  
  
Harm picked up her free hand and kissed it. "Are you glad we didn't have sex last night?"  
  
"Yes. We know were not ready for that." Mac bit her lip and grinned. "Plus, I think I like fooling around with you."  
  
Harm laughed. "I know I enjoyed it."  
  
Mac smiled and resumed her earlier position with her head next to his. They enjoyed a few more moments of silence. "Harm?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What happens next?"  
  
Harm thought for a minute. "Well, after I cook us breakfast I believe I ask you out on a date."  
  
"Good. I just wanted to make sure both of us were on the right page."  
  
The End..Maybe.Y'all got me to do this, so who knows. (Smiles-Carol) 


	3. Mac's Turn

Title - Birthday Kiss Part 3 

Author's name - Carol 

E-mail - Writestories315@yahoo.com  
  


Rating - PG

Spoilers - none   
  


Disclaimer – I'm releasing this on my birthday.  I'm the Birthday Girl, damn it. I should get anything I want.  And I want JAG to be mine.  I also weight-gain-free Godiva…..I don't see that happening either. 

Summary – A kiss on Mac's birthday

Author's Notes – 

Huge thanks to everyone who "ordered" me to write a part three.  This is the last chapter in the Birthday Kisses.  Y'all have been great.  BIG SMILES =)

Also big, huge, gigantic thanks to Kay for being my Beta-Goddess.  (Another nickname for ya'.)   =)

*************************************************************

March 15

Harm's Apartment

6:03 am

Mac moaned as she woke up to a new feeling.  It was a very pleasant feeling and one she hoped would not end too soon.  Harm was slowly trailing his delicious lips across her shoulder towards her neck and finally to her ear lobe.  "I get the feeling you like this."  Harm gently tugged on her ear with his teeth.

"I like that very much," Mac whispered in a sleepy moan.

Harm rolled her onto her back and kissed across her forehead, down her cheek, crossed over to her other ear, and down her neck.  "I think you like this, too."

Mac giggled as he dropped sweet kisses across the top of her chest and her collar bone.  "You're in a good mood this morning."

He hovered across her body.  "You bet your sweet six I'm in a good mood this morning."

Mac looped her arms around his neck.  "And just why are you in a good morning this morning?"

He leaned down and kissed her nose.  "I've got my beautiful, breathtaking girlfriend in my bed, wearing my favorite white silk night gown, and she's going to kiss me."

"Oh, really."  Mac smiled.

"Really," Harm said just before their lips met in a sweet, soft kiss.  The gentle brushing of their lips caused a charge to rip though them.  Harm reluctantly pulled away from her lips, causing Mac to look up at him in disappointment.  "I'm also in a good mood for another reason." 

"Why's that?"  

"Today is my beautifully sexy girlfriend's 36th  birthday."  Harm grinned.

Mac groaned.  "Gee, thanks, honey."

"It's only 36."

"And next year will be 37, then forty."

Harm glared at her playfully.  "Hey, I'm forty."

"And your point is…what?"  Mac joked.

Harm briefly kissed her lips.  "You'll be forty in four years and I have a great and wonderful feeling that you will be even sexier then."  He stood up from the bed and smiled down at her.  "Now you go shower and I'll have your breakfast ready for you when you're done."

"Yes, Dear," Mac called to him as she admired the view of him as he walked down the steps of the bedroom after grabbing his robe. 

JAG

12:12 pm

"You have a delivery, Ma'am."  Jen Coates stood in front of Mac's door with a vase of freshly cut daisies.

Mac looked up from her file and gave Jen a mildly surprised look.  "Thank you, Jen."

Jen walked into the office and placed the flowers on Mac's desk.  "Can I ask who they are from, Ma'am?"

Mac smiled and pulled the card from the flowers.  She read the card to herself and laughed softly.  "They're from my Uncle Matt."

Jen smiled.  "Is Commander Rabb going to send you flowers?"

"He said he wasn't going to send any flowers to the office."  

Jen looked over her shoulder towards Harm's dark office.  "It has been pretty quite since he left for the Pentagon."

"Trust me, when he's on loan to us, things will be back to normal."  Mac smiled knowing Harm was still adjusting to working at the Pentagon and at JAG.  

When they decided to have a relationship they both knew someone was going to have to go elsewhere.  Luckily for them the Pentagon had a position open, which was begging for someone like Harm.  Admiral Chegwidden made the call, and by that afternoon, Harm was officially working for the Pentagon and Mac was still at JAG.

"I'm sure your right, Ma'am," Jen agreed.  "Is there anything else I can do for you, Ma'am?"

"No, I believe that will be all.  Just close my door when you leave," Mac said noticing the blinds were closed on her door and windows.

"Yes, Ma'am," Jen said before she left the office.

Mac turned towards her phone, but before she dialed the number she quickly consulted her internal clock.  "He's at lunch."  She smiled and picked up the receiver and dialed a very familiar number.

{"Rabb," Harm said as he picked up his cell phone.}

"Hi," Mac softly said.

{Harm smiled at her voice.  "And to what do I owe this pleasure to?"}

"I just got a very nice vase full of daisies from my uncle and I know you had a hand in them."  

{"Do you like them?"}

"I love them.  Matt always gave me daisies as a kid."

{"I offered to get you roses instead but he demanded daisies."}

Mac chuckled.  "Are you saying that Marines are demanding?"

{"I know one that is very demanding."  Harm grinned.}

"How demanding?"

{"So demanding it makes me want her more and more."}

"Hold that thought till we get home, Commander."

{"Yes, Ma'am."}

Mac was about to ask him a question but there was a knock at her door.  "Ugh, I have to go."

{"Okay.  I'll see you at home tonight and don't forget we are going to Benzinger's tonight."}

"I won't forget.  I love you."

{"I love you, too.  Bye."}

"Bye," Mac added before she hung up the phone.  "Enter."  She called towards the door.

The door swung open and Harm stood there holding a dozen multi-colored roses in a crystal vase with intertwined hearts etched into it.  Mac's jaw nearly hit her desk, but luckily she was able to remember how to speak.  "You told me you wouldn't have flowers delivered." 

Harm gave her his best smile as he walked in and shut her office door.  "I didn't have them delivered, I brought them with me."

"You're incorrigible at times," Mac told him when he placed the flowers on her desk.

"That's why you love me."  Harm stole a kiss from her.  "Got time for lunch?"

"I've got court in twenty minutes."

Harm gave her a sad expression.  "Okay, I'll just grab Sturgis.  He owes me anyway."

"I'm sorry, honey."  

"I know.  Just remember you're mine all night tonight."

"Like I could forget that."  Mac smiled.

Benzinger's Bar

9:13 PM

"Happy birthday, Ma'am."  Harriet smiled as Mac stood at the bar.

"Thanks, Harriet.  Are the boys with the sitter tonight?"  Mac asked.

"Mikey came into town for the weekend.  He's watching them.  So what does Harm have planned?"

"I know nothing," Mac stated as she looked across the bar to where Harm was sitting with Sturgis and Keeter.  "But I'll dump him if he does anything circa Top Gun."

Both women stated laughing and the sound caught the attention of the men at the table.

"Five bucks to cop a feel of Mac while you two are dancing?"  Keeter dared Harm.

Harm laughed.  "Why would I do that in public?"

"For five bucks," Sturgis stated wondering if Harm would actually do it.

Harm looked over at his girlfriend who was laughing with Harriet.  "Make it ten and we got a deal."

"Ten it is." Keeter sealed the deal by tapping his glass of beer to Harm's glass of coke.

Sturgis chuckled at his two friends; they always seemed to be making beats.  He stopped laughing when he watched Harm's hand start to tap again.

"You okay?"  Sturgis asked.

"Fine.  Why?"  Harm questioned.

Sturgis pointed to his hand.  "You're tapping like you're nervous about something."

Harm stopped tapping.  "Sorry, just extra energy."

"I think it's the kiss-thing.  You know AJ is going to make you do it."  Keeter grinned remembering how the whole thing started on Harm's birthday.

"Yeah, I know.  But there's only one problem."  Harm told them.

"What's the problem?"  Keeter asked.

"I can't count when I kiss her.  Hell, sometimes I forget what I'm doing.  And to top that off, she knows it and uses my kissing weakness against me when we're auguring now," Harm said with a smile on his face.

Keeter rolled his eyes and joked.  "Oh, poor Harm has to kiss a beautiful woman.  I would feel for you, buddy.  If I thought you deserved it."

"Don't forget he has to cop a feel, too," Sturgis added in.

"It's a hard job, but someone has to do it."  Harm grinned as the three laughed.

The three joked around for a few more minutes until Mac approached the table.  She stood next to Harm, he took her hand into his and stood up, before Keeter or Sturgis could get her involved in a conversation.

"Dance with me?"  Harm asked before he kissed her on the cheek.

Mac's eyes danced when she smiled at him.  "Love to."  Then she turned her attention to the men at the table.  "Excuse us."

Sturgis and Keeter chuckled as the happy couple walked away.  They then watched as Harm wrapped both arms around Mac's back and let them rest on the small of her back, therefore holding her against him.  Mac's arms twinned around his neck and her head rested in the space between his shoulder and neck.

Harm gently led them in a small circle, which quickly became their own world.  The music danced over them and they sighed into each other.  People around the bar watched them and knew the couple had finally reached that one place where they always wanted to be.  

Towards the end of the song Harm opened his eyes and saw Keeter staring at them with a ten dollar bill in his hands.  Harm smirked at the friend and slowly drifted his hands to Mac's bottom and rested his hands against the back pockets of her jeans.

Mac felt his hands move.  "Harm?"

"Yes."  

"What are you hands doing?"  She asked still keeping her head in it's content spot.

"Nothing," He innocently replied.

"Nothing, my six."

Harm chuckled and gave her a light pat.  "Yep, that is your six."

"Harmmmm," Mac warned.

"What?  You like it when they rest there.  You didn't say anything last night when they were there, and might I add last night they were under your jeans."

She lifted her head as her cheeks blushed slightly.  "We were alone when you did that.  Now, we are at a bar with all of our friends and our CO."

Harm didn't chuckle at her as he admitted the truth.  "Okay, Keeter dared me ten bucks."

She sighed and tried not to laugh.  "You do know where this money is going?"

Harm whined slightly before saying, "I know.  The Beltway Burger fund."

"Thank you, Honey."  Mac smiled.

Harm kissed her lips softly.  "Love you."

"Love you, too."

Another song started as Harm moved his hands back to the small of her back.  They were starting to get back into their own world as they danced when Harm heard AJ call his name.

"We're being paged," Harm said as he stopped leading their new dance.

Mac chuckled.  "You owe me a dance."

"You'll get one, I promise," Harm said before he took her hand and they walked over to where AJ was standing along with a group of their friends.

As Harm passed Keeter, Jack gave him the ten dollars, to which Mac promptly placed into her pocket.  

They now stood in front of AJ, their friends, and a table.  On the table was a sheet cake, but the cover was still over it and no one knew what it looked like.

"As we all know, we are here tonight to celebrate Mac's birthday," AJ started to say as everyone gave a good sized clap to the honor of the occasion.  Once everyone stopped he continued.  "Now, before we enjoy the cake, there is one thing Commander Rabb must do.  I believe he called it payback."

Mac turned to Harm and laughed at him.  "Payback?"

"Actually, Admiral, it was you who said I needed to do this,"  Harm told his mentor.

"True, but you know you're going to enjoy every second of it."  AJ grinned.

Mac looked at Harm with mild confusion, but had an idea of what it was.  "What are you going to enjoy?"

"This," Harm said before he ducked his head and kissed Mac firmly on the lips.  His arms wrapped around her and pulled her towards him.  Her arms quickly settled onto him, gripping his sides for support before moving to his back to caress him.

Just like all of their kisses, an explosion occurred deep inside them, bringing desire and need to the surface.  Their hands became a way to feel that desire, and their lips were the core which welcomed the flame of their desire.  That flame quickly spread as their mouths opened and welcomed the other into known, but beloved territory.  

Harm wasted no time moving a hand to her six and giving her a not to gentle squeeze towards him.  He pressed her against him, causing her to feel his need for her.  A moan escaped from her mouth as they deepened an already passion induced kiss.

The people around them this time were not shocked, but were almost in awe at the love surrounding these two people.  The force of this attraction was enough to make the women swoon and the men to take a step closer to their loved one, as to suggest a kiss like this one laid in their future tonight.

AJ watched the second hand on his watch as it grew nearer to 36 seconds, and as it closed in the catcalls started.  He grinned knowing Harm would hear the 'sign' that time was closing in.  The calls grew louder and a few applauded enthusiastically at the couple.  

Finally at time Harm and Mac broke apart from each other, both dazed by the other.  Harm opened his eyes and smiled at his love, then kissed her nose.  "Happy birthday, Sarah."

Mac chuckled as she blushed in front of him.  Harm gave her a hug to assure her everything was okay and no one really minded their display of affection, which was true, no one thought much about the changes in their relationship now.  In fact, their friends welcomed it with open arms and expected it from the two passionate people.

Mac slowly turned around and Harm stood behind her with his hands at her hips.  He usually stood behind her this way when they were out with their friends, but tonight he needed to be behind her for his own sake.  He needed a minute to calm himself down. 

AJ grinned at the couple.  "So, Harm, was the payback appropriate?"

"Yes, Sir.  Payback is hell."  Harm grinned before he added, "And I would gladly go to hell and back for another one of those."

Everyone laughed at his comment as Mac chuckled and slapped his arm lightly.

AJ regained everyone's attention.  "Okay, people.  We have a cake here and I know Mac is eager to have some.  So, let's get back to the business at hand."  He motioned for the waitress to remove the cover the cake.  

"Happy birthday, Sarah," AJ said before he kissed Mac's cheek and stepped away from the table.

Everyone clapped as the cake was unveiled.  Mac and Harm moved closer to the table to see the cake.  It was a half sheet cake, big enough to feed everyone there and a few others.  It was covered in white frosting and announced.  _Happy 36th Birthday Mac_ across the center with colorful frosted roses scattered around it.

Mac grinned as she read it, but her throat choked up as she saw something in the bottom right side.  There sat something she once told Harm.  They had spent one night talking about their childhood.  Somewhere around two in the morning she told him about the type of birthday cake she always wanted as a child, but never had.  She couldn't believe he had done such a thing.

Adorned on the cake, in the corner, sat a Cinderella arrangement with some subtle differences.   There was the pumpkin coach being lead by two white horses and Cinderella standing to the side.  But instead of the usual long blond hair, this Cinderella had short brown hair.  She still wore the most beautiful dress of the ball.  Prince Charming was standing near facing her.  His clothing was also changed from the blue prince uniform, to dress whites.  To which, if she would have looked closer, she would have found very tiny gold wings painted onto the figure.  In Prince Charming's hands sat the glass slipper along with something else. 

Mac's hand flew to her mouth as she realized what the item was.  Tears then fell down her cheeks as she read the words iced in red below the Cinderella scene.  _Marry me, Princess?_

Harm slowly lifted his right hand from her hip and took the diamond ring from Prince Charming.  His mouth lowered to Mac's ear as he asked the question.  "Marry me, Princess?"

Mac turned around and faced him in complete shock.  Her eyes met his loved filled ones.  She met his tender look with one of her own and saw her future was going to be a fairy tale.  

"Yes."  The word left her lips and was quickly swallowed by her pressing her lips against Harm's in an excited, shocked, loving kiss.

He quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her to him as they kissed.  Their friends cheered as the kiss broke.  Harm grinned down at Mac's wet cheeks and took her left hand.  Slowly he slid the ring down her finger and her eyes never left his. 

"I love you," Harm told her in a soft whisper, which couldn't be heard by anyone around them.

"I love you."  Mac returned as their friend continued to laugh in happiness and cheer for them.

She then leaned up and kissed him gently.  She broke the kiss and laughed at what brought them here, a dare for a birthday kiss.

The End


End file.
